


Secrets

by bulma90_13



Series: Omega!Tim [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Alpha Raylan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas have Powers, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Art, Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Fire in the Hole, Episode: s01e02 Riverbrook, Episode: s01e11 Veterans, Episode: s02e02 The Life Inside, Knotting, M/M, Military Background, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Tim Is A Badass, Veterans, omega tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulma90_13/pseuds/bulma90_13
Summary: When Raylan was banished to the Lexington office, he didn't expect it to last long.Every office in the country was chomping at the bit to have an Alpha deputy, even an Alpha like Raylan.  For all the chaos Alphas seemed to bring, they also brought results.  Raylan walked into the quaint Lexington office and smiled as Art met him halfway.  He subtly clocked the deputies sitting at their desks, the lights dim, everyone just wrapping up for the night.  Their inoffensive beta scents lingering slightly in the air.Nothing much to see here.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [But a Step Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881639) by [togina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togina/pseuds/togina). 
  * Inspired by [(And the Sun goes Down) About Three in the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925965) by [Cherlocked (cher69)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher69/pseuds/Cherlocked). 
  * Inspired by [What I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 



> If you ever have any concerns about something potentially triggery, drop me a line on my shiny new [Tumblr](https://bulma90-13.tumblr.com/ask).

When Raylan was banished to the Lexington office, he didn't expect it to last long.

Every office in the country was chomping at the bit to have an Alpha deputy, even an Alpha like Raylan. For all the chaos Alphas seemed to bring, they also brought results. Raylan walked into the quaint Lexington office and smiled as Art met him halfway. He subtly clocked the deputies sitting at their desks, the lights dim, everyone just wrapping up for the night. Their inoffensive beta scents lingering slightly in the air.

Nothing much to see here.

“Bit of a comedown from the Miami office, I'd expect,” Art commented.

Raylan smiled. “Not with you here.”

Art took him into his office. Told him Winona was working here. It wasn't a shock, just an unexpected annoyance. His ex-wife, the beautiful omega woman that had thrown him over for that bottom-feeding beta, Gary. Raylan just didn't understand the attraction there, and had given up trying.

Then Art asked about the shooting.

“It was justified,” Raylan told him.

Art's face was unconvinced. Raylan remembered suddenly why he always liked the beta. The reason that Art was probably an exceptional Chief Deputy. He didn't back down from an Alpha.

“You concerned about me comin' down here?” Raylan asked him honestly.

Art's voice was soft when he answered, “It's a small office, Raylan.”

***

Art took Raylan to a bar that wasn't too far from the courthouse and bought him a drink. He brought Boyd's file along, let Raylan look through it.

Raylan was disappointed. Couldn't tell whether it was in Boyd for turning into such a shithead, or in himself for believing he would turn out otherwise.

“We weren't what you'd call buddies,” Raylan told Art. “But being the only two Alphas down in the mines, you look out for each other.”

Art nodded. “Well, I'm hoping your history won't be a problem. So far, we have nothing on him. We just been spinning our wheels.”

***

The next day Raylan got a call from Art to meet him at a church downtown. Two other deputies were already on the scene: a sharp dressed black woman and a young white man, clearly with military training. Both betas by their scent, and both were competent. Raylan found himself hopeful that his time in Kentucky wouldn't be completely unbearable. Good deputies were hard to come by, in his honest opinion. And when he took over handling the witness, everyone, even Art, deferred to him.

Raylan had to purposefully not puff out his chest. Sometimes his Alpha instincts were a pain in the ass.

***

Raylan hadn't been back in Kentucky 24 hours before he heard that Ava had put down her husband with his hunting rifle. Tim relayed the story to them with something akin to child-like glee. Raylan didn't really know what to make of that. Art seemed to ignore the strange behavior, so Raylan did as well. He drove out to see Ava.

He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about her since he moved away.

When Raylan was in high school, she was the prettiest damn thing to ever grace Harlan County. It was clear to Raylan since the day he met her that she'd be an omega, but she still hadn't formally presented before he left town. She was too young.

Looking at her now, her kiss tasting of death and fear and desperation, Raylan thought she still was.

It was unusual, an omega committing murder. Most folks thought omegas too weak-willed to pull the trigger, especially on their Alpha who could literally Command them to obey.

“But Bowman was a beta,” Ava explained casually. “So I waited 'til he was shoving food in his face, and then I went in there and I did what I had to do.”

Raylan had a fleeting thought about his mother, and wondered why Ava succeeded where Frances never did.

***

Seeing Boyd again after so many years was almost surreal. Drinking shine and shooting the shit, Raylan felt like he was 19 again.

Raylan saw through the White Supremacy bullshit. It was an easy way for Boyd to earn money. Boyd had quite a few characters in his “commandos,” but Raylan was most curious about the dumbass Dewey Crowe.

“He's an omega.”

Boyd chuckled. “How nice of you to notice, Raylan. I take it you Commanded him to tell you where I was?”

“I didn't need to, Boyd. I just followed his car here. What the hell are you doing giving an omega like that a shotgun?”

Boyd just smiled, “The right to bare arms applies to all in this great nation.”

“I didn't think you had a taste for male omegas, Boyd.”

He shrugged. “I don't have to taste Dewey to use him.”

Raylan shook his head and told Boyd to be at the lineup.

***

Art took the threat Boyd made against Raylan seriously, although he tried to play it off. Raylan could taste the tension in the motel room.

Rachel took out a deck of cards, suggested playing hearts to pass the time. Art sat down at the table, but Tim stood like a statue at the window.

“Where'd you poach him from? Navy Seals?” Raylan asked Art in an undertone.

“Army Rangers.”

Raylan's eyebrows shot up, but he said nothing. He could feel Rachel's eyes boring into him.

Art shrugged, oblivious to her scrutiny of Raylan. “We needed a sniper.”

***

When it came down to it, Raylan didn't want to shoot Boyd. And Art insinuating that he had missed on purpose was a little too on the nose.

But Art just didn't get it.

They dug coal together.

***

It was almost as if Art was punishing him with prison transport.

When Raylan signed for transport of Dewey Crowe, the beta guard asked him if there was another deputy in the car. Raylan had to fight the urge to bristle. He forgot what it meant to be an Alpha in Kentucky. People always expected the worst, like it was impossible to control his Instinct and he would fuck or fight anything that moved.

Raylan took a look at the sad sack of shit with his nose bandaged. “Oh, I think I can handle Mr. Crowe.”

***

Considering that Raylan had stupidly allowed someone, especially someone like Cooper, to get the drop on him, he expected the ribbing from Art. Welcomed it, even.

He told Tim he'd drive to Shirley Kelso's last known address. As fate would have it, Winona came flying out of the elevator the moment Tim had pressed the button to summon it.

Goddamn, she looked beautiful. Even more-so with her righteous fury, all spun up about Raylan spooking her loser husband the night before.

That made the whole exchange worth it.

***

They'd only been waiting about 10 minutes, but Raylan never did care for uncomfortable silences, and something about Tim unnerved him.

“Art tells me you were a sniper with the Rangers.”

“Yeah, I was.”

Raylan was sure that the heat was playing tricks on him, but he could have sworn he smelled a hint of irritation in the air. Which was crazy, because betas didn't give off scents the way his kind do.

“What's the longest you ever had to watch a target?” he pried.

Tim had done everything but exhale his displeasure at the topic of conversation. Raylan smelled nothing more, so he assumed he was just tired from his first couple days back in Kentucky.

“Three days.” Tim answered like he'd been asked the same question a hundred times before, and didn't want to answer those times, either.

But then he went on to tell a little story with some sordid details about his target, obviously trying to get a rise out of Raylan. The whole time, Tim had this shit-eating grin on his face, like it was the funniest fucking thing.

And Raylan thought the kid was weird before.

“What's the trick to something like that?” Raylan could handle stakeouts like this, but imagining being camped out for three days straight in the mountains of Afghanistan sounded like a special brand of torture.

“They told us to come up with stories...”

Raylan was beginning to paint a better picture of Tim in his mind. For all his quirks, Raylan decided he liked him.

“They eventually stopped that, the business with the stories.”

“Why's that?” Raylan asked, genuinely curious.

“They found that some betas get so involved in the tales they're telling themselves, they grow to like the target. And when they got the green light, they couldn't pull.”

Raylan thought that made sense. “That ever happen to you?”

Tim looked at him for a split second like he was about to argue, but instead said, “Is that her?”

***

Later that night, Raylan watched Tim lovingly unpack his rifle and set up on the back of a squad car.

“You got a story for Cousin Dupree?” he joked.

“Yeah, but it's pretty simple. If he does anything out of line, I get to shoot him.”

Raylan paused at the tone of his voice. Tim wasn't joking.

“That's a good story.”

Raylan was no stranger to telling tales. Most of talking down a fugitive in a hostile situation was a combination of Raylan's Voice and good old-fashioned bluffing. His Voice didn't always have an effect on betas, and most of his co-workers got pissy when he Used it, but bluffing tended to do the trick.

So Raylan told Dupree a story about what would happen if he didn't surrender. He didn't know Tim's history. He'd probably never see his service record. But the certainty in the young man's voice when he told Raylan he would shoot Dupree gave Raylan permission to perhaps stretch the truth of Tim's prowess behind the scope of his rifle.

But when the lights went out in the Lonner house, and Raylan heard the sound of a high-velocity bullet whiz past his ear, he didn't need to look to know Dupree was dead.

***

Time went on in the Lexington office.

***

Then Boyd blew up the meth lab.

The raid turned out to be a complete waste of time and energy. But the trip to Tramble bore some fruit.

Art insisted on heading to Harlan with Raylan. He didn't mind the company.

Watching Art try to woo his aunt was amusing. Having to hunt Arlo down at the VFW was less so.

Especially when the beta at the door didn't so much as think about letting Art in with just his badge.

“I'm sorry, sir. But it's veterans and their guests only, unless you got a warrant.”

“Are you serious?” Art was incredulous.

Which was why Raylan thought he could get away with a little Command.

“ ** _Listen..._** ” The soldier's eyes focused on Raylan instantly. “My father's inside, named Arlo Givens. Would you just tell him we need to speak with him?”

The beta's eyes were dazed for a less than a second, but he blinked it away, nodding. “Just a moment.”

Art turned his body to give Raylan a disapproving look. Raylan shrugged. Art shook his head, but said nothing. He wasn't going to complain about the slight abuse of power if it got them results.

The beta returned far too quickly. “Sorry, sir. Can't help you.”

Raylan's nostrils flared. He could _smell_ Arlo from where he stood outside. He'd know his lowlife stink anywhere. “Well, I know he's in there. His truck is right there.” Raylan pointed to the truck.

“Sorry, sir.”

Art was already on the phone to Tim. When he hung up, Raylan was trying to think about how they were going to pass the next two and a half hours while Tim was driving to Harlan.

Raylan was quiet for a while, but eventually he grew bored, and the soldier guarding the door kept glaring at him. “So why did Tim pick Kentucky?”

Art looked up from the ground, his frown firmly in place. “What makes you think he picked it?”

Raylan smiled. “Crack shot like him probably flew through the training at Glynco. I'm betting he went into the service straight outta high school, so given his age and experience, I'm sure he had his pick of any office in the country. He's not from around here, his accent says that much. He wouldn't tell me where, but I'm guessing somewhere out west. Oklahoma, maybe.”

Art returned Raylan's smile. “Arkansas.”

Raylan tilted his head, conceding. “So...why Kentucky?”

Art crossed his arms over his chest. “I told you. We needed a sniper.”

Raylan finally gave up on leaning against the uneven stonework and plopped down on the stone steps. “I know you're lying, Art.”

Art didn't join him. “Well ain't that a neat trick.”

Raylan huffed. “Fine, keep your secrets, then. I'll just ask him myself.”

Art barked out a laugh. “Good luck with that.”

***

It was dark when Tim pulled up to the VFW in the Tahoe.

“We interrupt anything?”

Tim brushed past him in a cloud of alcohol. “I've been off the clock since five, so...”

Raylan had never seen Tim in anything less than a button down or a polo shirt, and the amount of skin showing made his throat feel dry. He shook his head as if to clear it. Goddammit, being yanked around by Ava and Winona must've really screwed with his libido if seeing his beta male coworker's collarbone was getting him this worked up.

Raylan tore his eyes away from the young man.

“No admission, huh?” Tim drawled. Raylan looked up, met his eyes. “You try flirting?”

The smirk on Tim's mouth made Raylan almost want to try to Command this beta soldier in front of Tim, but Art's presence behind him was sobering. “He was immune to my charms,” Raylan admitted.

Tim grinned like he knew Raylan had tried to use his Voice and failed. Raylan wondered how much exposure to Alphas he'd had in the Army.

Tim walked right up to the beta with a grin, never breaking eye contact. “Evening, soldier...”

***

After everything that happened in Bulletville and Miami, Raylan was too stunned to process that Dan was actually offering him his life back. He couldn't, and wouldn't transfer back with everything back in Kentucky so messed up. And where did that leave him with Winona? Being with her again made Raylan remember why he loved her so much to begin with. And with Gary moved out, Raylan couldn't resist going back to Kentucky to see if things would work out.

Art tried to make him feel bad about using Boyd as backup. But honestly, in a firefight, he trusted Boyd as the Alpha he dug coal with a hell of a lot more than he'd trust...well, just about anybody.

But he couldn't tell Art that.

“It made sense at the time.”

Art just stared at him and called Tim into the office. Raylan relinquished his firearm.

***

Raylan couldn't figure out why Art had insisted he take Tim with him to transport the pregnant inmate, a female omega that was due in less than a month. Assigning Rachel would have made more sense. At least she was a woman.

While Raylan finished signing for the girl, Tim introduced himself. Raylan watched as the very round omega accepted Tim's touch on her neck without so much as a flinch. It gave Raylan pause to see her non-reaction at a beta touching the place where her Alpha's bite should be. But Ms. Berglund just smiled at Tim and allowed him to gently lead her out of the building. 

She eyed Raylan wearily, keeping her hands over her belly. Raylan swallowed down the instinct to protect the pregnant omega, blinking rapidly to clear his head. He followed them to the car, Tim's hand still gently guiding.

It all went to shit when the asshole in the waiting room got the drop on both of them. Some clever thinking on Raylan's part allowed them to get a print from the handcuffs, but the omega was in the wind.

“Art, she played the shit out of us.”

***

As soon as Glenn Cosgrove bent to his wife's will, they raced to Jess Timmons' hideout. They heard gunshots the moment Raylan put the car in park. Tim was already running to the door with his gun out. Raylan followed after him.

Tim stood back from the door while Raylan kicked it open. The dead man on the floor wasn't Timmons. Tim announced all clear, but when Raylan looked back at him, he motioned to the overturned table.

They both had their guns raised when Raylan repeated himself. “Behind the table, drop your weapon.”

Timmons and the girl both poked their heads out, the girl with both her hands up. Timmons told them he had his gun on her belly. Raylan's stomach dropped. The scent of fear in the air from the girl was overpowering.

Timmons was still babbling, so Raylan cut him off, using his Voice. “ _ **Jess...**_ you ever hear of a spot snipers call the apricot?” Raylan took his silence to mean that his Voice had worked. “It's where the brain stem meets the spine. Hit a fella there, he ain't gonna pull no trigger. It's just lights out.”

Raylan prayed to a higher power he rarely believed in that Tim could make that shot.

The moment Timmons popped his head out just a fraction more, Tim took the shot and Timmons went down.

Raylan approached the girl. She started sniffling immediately, shrinking away from his touch on her arm even as he tried to soothe her, and helped her stand. He hoped she wasn't scared of him Using. Tim holstered his weapon and went to her immediately, his hand once again curling around her neck. She folded into his arms and sobbed.

Tim led her out of the house, so Raylan called it in.

***

Raylan watched as Tim helped settle the girl on the gurney in the ambulance. Three other deputies had been called in to watch her. Even Art was on the scene.

He hovered around Tim.

“You sure you're okay?” Art asked Tim again. Raylan was certain that Art had never asked Raylan if he was okay after any of his shootings.

“M'fine, chief.” Tim replied.

Art looked skeptical. “Take the day off tomorrow.”

Tim actually rolled his eyes. “I just want to write this report and relinquish my weapon.”

Art shook his head. “Not tonight, you're not.”

“Art.” Tim stared him down. “I said I'm fine.”

Art stared back, but eventually sighed. “Fine.” He turned to face Raylan. “Take Tim back to Lexington, make sure he makes it home okay. I'll finish up here and see you both tomorrow after you've both had a full eight-hours of rest.” He turned back to point at Tim. “That's not negotiable.”

Tim nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Raylan climbed back into the Town Car. Tim joined him shortly after, and they headed back toward Lexington.

Raylan tried to shake off the jitters. He was used to the adrenaline rush that came with his job, but he was experiencing something else. Something that only happened when an omega was threatened. It was as if his Alpha Instincts went into overdrive. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, trying to burn off his energy.

For all of Tim's assuring Art he was fine, he didn't seem to be faring much better. Raylan knew Tim to be the coolest cucumber in the office, yet there he was in the passenger seat, jiggling his leg up and down.

Raylan took a deep breath and turned on the radio. Tim just whipped his head to the left to glare at the older deputy. Raylan turned it back off.

It was a long drive back.

***

It was just past four in the morning when they made it back to the office. Tim hesitated when he got out of the car. He stuck his head back in to ask Raylan. “Would you mind driving me back to my place? It's not far, just a couple minutes away.”

Raylan could see Tim's Tahoe just a few parking spots down. Tim was looking everywhere but Raylan's face, trying to make it seem like this wasn't such a big deal, he could refuse if he really had somewhere to be at four in the morning, and Tim could definitely drive himself, but...

He asked Raylan for a reason. “No problem,” Raylan replied. Tim's relief was palpable as he slid back into the passenger seat.

Raylan was pulling up to Tim's apartment building when he heard Tim swear under his breath.

“What is it?” Raylan's blood started pounding again, still feeling jittery from the whole day. He put the car in park. He hoped Tim wasn't about to unload on Raylan. He really wasn't a therapist.

“Forgot my sups in my locker.” Tim said, like it was nothing.

Raylan stopped hearing. He could vaguely see Tim's lips moving but he didn't hear a word because he was still stuck on the fact that Tim had just revealed to Raylan that he's an omega.

Tim is an omega.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” Raylan breathed.

Tim looked at him, that crazy fucking grin on his face. “You really had no idea?”

And then it all made sense. The pregnant omega's silent acceptance of Tim's touch. Art's insistence that Tim go with Raylan for this transport. Rachel's general protectiveness whenever he tried to wheedle some information about Tim out of her. Raylan's reaction to seeing Tim so dressed-down that night at the VFW. Right down to the fact that Tim had such fine, thin hair on his muscular, smooth arms.

Tim is a male omega.

On suppressants.

Working in the field as a Deputy United States Marshal.

Raylan leaned in toward Tim, putting his nose almost on Tim's neck, and inhaled. Tim allowed it, the manic grin still on his face.

“I smell good, stud?” Tim whispered in response, his breath tickling Raylan's neck.

Raylan blinked, surprised at losing himself to his Instinct. He leaned back. “You smell like you. Goddammit, Tim. I thought you were a beta.”

Tim chuckled. “That's the idea.”

“Why the hell would you want to take suppressants?” Raylan snapped.

“It's the only way they let me into the field.” he answered, his face suddenly somber.

Raylan processed that. “You really were in the Rangers?”

Tim smirked. “You're looking at the first omega to ever be assigned to the 75th Ranger Regiment.”

Raylan shook his head, licked his lips. “Why did you trick me?”

Tim inhaled, seemed to think about his response. “It was fun.”

Raylan looked over at Tim, his hair haloed by the lamplight of the parking lot. “And why tell me now?”

Tim let his eyes wander the length of Raylan's body, down to his cowboy boots, then back up to the top of his hat, before finally settling on his eyes. Raylan felt his gaze like liquid fire licking up and down his body. Tim leaned in, and Raylan held his breath. “Because I'm hoping you're gonna follow me up to my apartment and fuck the shit out of me.”

Tim was suddenly opening the door of the car and climbing out, letting the cool night air into the car and causing Raylan's skin to break out in goosebumps.

Raylan was still amped up from the day, and Tim's scent lingered in the car. He adjusted himself casually and got out of his car.

Goddamn, he was already halfway hard.

***

Tim's apartment was on the second floor with an entrance from the outside. When Raylan reached the door, he found Tim had left it slightly ajar.

Raylan adjusted his hat as he walked in. His inspection of the living room was put on hold as the scent of an omega's den hit him full force. Jesus, if he wasn't sure about Tim's designation before, he was now. He wondered how he could have been so blind. He looked down and toed off his boots, hanging his hat on a hook and shutting the door.

He swallowed and turned the deadbolt.

There was a narrow hallway to the left. Raylan took a step and the heady scent of omega grew stronger. He saw Tim's shirt on the ground. He took another few steps and found his pants. He followed them like a trail to the bedroom.

Tim was bending slightly to turn on the bedside lamp and Raylan's breath caught in his throat. Tim was completely nude. The scent was strongest in his bedroom, and before Raylan even processed what he was doing, he had crossed the room and crowded himself against Tim's back.

He pressed his nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. Tim leaned back, his head falling back against Raylan's chest, tilting his head to give him easier access. Raylan nosed his scent gland, and Tim let out a breath that might've been a strangled moan.

Raylan's clothes suddenly felt like they were strangling him. He stepped back from Tim to pull off his jacket. Tim turned around and started on Raylan's buttons, frantically pulling the shirt out of his pants in the process. By the time Tim had tugged his shirt off, he could feel Tim's body practically vibrating.

Raylan stopped Tim's hands before they reached his pants. He gathered both of his wrists in his left hand and used his right to grab Tim's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. The bright blue of Tim's eyes were almost completely swallowed by the black of his pupils.

Tim jerked his chin and his wrists out of Raylan's grasp and popped the button on his jeans, pulling the zipper down before Raylan realized what happened. Tim kissed and nipped his way down Raylan's chest, kneeling before him as he finally tugged his jeans and boxers down all the way.

Stepping out of his pants, Raylan closed his eyes and tugged on Tim's head, bringing him close. Tim opened his mouth immediately and Raylan smelled the sharp scent of slick in response. Tim moaned around Raylan, and Raylan gripped Tim's hair tighter.

Raylan knew Tim wasn't in heat. They weren't completely out of their minds with lust and hormones, and most of what was driving him was probably just leftover from the kidnapping and shooting and all of the other bullshit of the day, but there was something desperate in the way Tim sucked him. He wasn't taking it slow, like he thought Raylan might change his mind at any moment.

Raylan pulled Tim off him, perhaps a little roughly, but Tim was hard and even in the low lighting, he could see the slick running down his legs.

Fuck, he felt his dick twitch with anticipation. It had been years since he'd fucked a male omega. Since college, now that Raylan thought about it. They were pretty rare, and Raylan didn't usually go for men.

Tim stood up suddenly and smashed his lips against Raylan's, his tongue relentless until he was licking inside Raylan's mouth. Raylan lost himself in Tim's taste, like good bourbon and cinnamon. He didn't realize that Tim was pushing him backwards until he fell back onto the dark blue sheets.

Tim was on him in an instant, straddling his waist, his slick leaking onto Raylan's belly as his ground himself in a slow circle, the mounds of his ass just barely teasing Raylan's hard cock. Tim broke away from Raylan's mouth, breathing heavily.

“Come on, Alpha,” he whispered so quietly Raylan wasn't sure if he had imagined it. But this omega naming him his Alpha gave Raylan a rush of power, and he gripped Tim's hips tight with both hands, holding him up. Tim reached back to grip Raylan, angling him so that when Raylan lowered him back down, he slipped effortlessly inside.

“Fuck,” Tim whispered, his eyes squeezed shut. He tilted his head back, exposing his unmarked neck.

Raylan braced his legs on the bed and began to thrust, still gripping Tim's waist and pulling him roughly down every time he thrusted up.

Goddamn, it felt good. Perfect.

Raylan watched as the omega placed his hands on Raylan's shoulders and bounced in his lap, taking over the movements, finding a different pace, a little slower, but by no means less enjoyable.

Tim leaned over him again, this time grabbing at Raylan's chest and digging his nails in. He raked his nails over Raylan's nipples, and Raylan gasped. Fuck, that actually hurt. He grabbed Tim's wrists angrily and pulled them behind his back. Tim's eyes were black and he smirked crazily down at Raylan.

“You don't like that?” he asked, breathless but cocky as shit.

Raylan growled in response and flipped them, Tim landing on his back with Raylan over him. He started brutally pounding into him, and Tim's head landed heavily on the bed. Tim again tried to scratch him, so Raylan gathered his wrists again with his left hand, this time with force. He was wrapping his other hand around Tim's neck before he even thought about it.

Raylan started to squeeze.

“Fuck yes...please...” Tim begged, eyes rolling back in his head, hips moving frantically with Raylan's thrusts. “Harder...”

Raylan didn't know if he meant his hand or his cock. Tim's back arched off the bed and Raylan felt a new rush of slick coat his dick, easing his way into Tim's body, finally going slack with submission the harder Raylan squeezed.

It was then that Raylan realized he was going to knot this omega. He didn't even think that was possible without Tim being in heat, but Raylan could already feel his knot filling up, every thrust bringing it closer to the tight rim.

“Shit, I'm gonna knot you,” he managed to pant. He wasn't a complete asshole.

“Yeah?” Tim panted back, eyes peeking open, his voice wrecked. “Fucking do it.”

A couple more deep thrusts pushed his knot completely inside, and Tim sunk his teeth into Raylan's arm, screaming as his hole fluttered around Raylan's knot. Raylan fucked into him as much as he could while surrounded by Tim's wet heat, and felt Tim's release splash on his belly. Still buried inside him, Raylan pumped his hips just a few more times and exploded.

***

Raylan collapsed on top of Tim, completely spent. Tim grunted and poked Raylan in the side.

“Roll over, you're heavy.”

Raylan was still too come-dumb to articulate a response, so he wrapped his arms around Tim and rolled them over. After some maneuvering, Raylan was on his back and Tim laid his head down on his chest. He could still feel Tim's hole quivering, and more come shot out of him in response. Tim didn't even flinch.

Raylan left his hands on Tim's back, started absently stroking up and down his spine.

“You smell good,” Raylan broke the silence.

Tim huffed on his chest. “My sups have worn off. I usually take 'em about now.”

Raylan turned his head to look at the clock. 5:03.

Raylan was used to being tied to an omega for twenty to thirty minutes, give or take. But he didn't know the protocol for when you were tied to your omega coworker.

“Jesus, Raylan, stop thinking so loud.” Tim grumped. “Go to sleep.”

Raylan closed his eyes, smiling, his Alpha instincts satisfied. Tim wanted to fall asleep while Raylan was still inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a prequel and sequel, so we'll see where this goes.
> 
> Also, I have no shame about Omegaverse fic.
> 
> This work was inspired by several great authors here on AO3, without whom this fic would definitely not exist, so please check out their works as well. ♥
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, Bebe, whose late-night contributions and copious amounts of seawater consumption have not gone unnoticed.
> 
> I'm now on Tumblr! (Because I hear that's where all the cool kids hang)
> 
> [bulma90-13.tumblr.com](https://bulma90-13.tumblr.com)


End file.
